Personal recreational vehicles, such as all-terrain vehicles (ATVs), have grown increasingly popular, both for recreational and utilitarian purposes. Today, ATVs are used for such diverse purposes as transporting workmen to remote and difficult to reach sites or permitting families to reach scenic sites for a picnic. As a consequence of their expanding role, ATVs are often used for carrying items. For example, in the case of the workman, the ATV may be used to carry tools, while in the case of the family, the ATV may be used to carry food and a grill.
In the prior art, little provision has been made with respect to the cargo carrying role of an ATV. Generally, if an ATV was to be used to carry a cargo unit, such as a grill, the item had to be strapped (as with a bungee cord) to a rack attached to the ATV. This scheme possessed drawbacks. For example, the process of securing a cargo unit to a rack can be time consuming, particularly if the item was of a shape that did not allow for easy coupling to a rack. Additionally, securing items with a bungee cord can be difficult to carry out reliably.
As is evident from the preceding discussion, there exists a need for a scheme to permit convenient and secure carrying of cargo by an ATV. A desirable scheme will be simple, rugged, and adaptable for carrying many different sorts of items.